User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 5
Contestants JDisbae_JD4Create.png JDlover12_JD4Create.png Matusmati_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png TheChibiKingBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 4 (6th) JDMoranBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 4 (7th) DerpTheMerpBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 3 (8th) AaronReturn2004BW_JDCreate.png|Eliminated - Episode 2 (9th) JudahJustDanceManBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 1 (10th) Points (Remember, you can buy an individual immunity pass for 300, and a grade decreaser for 400) 'Main Challenge' Hello and welcome to Episode 5! I can't believe we've gotten so far in the competition! For today's challenge, you have to make 2 fanmade squares. 1 square must be for Hymn for the Weekend by Coldplay. The 2nd square must be Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay. Yup, it's a Coldplay challenge! Coldplay is one of my favorite groups, and it's going to be great to see what you come up with. If you need to listen to the songs, here are the links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtXby3twMmI (Adventure of A Lifetime) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YykjpeuMNEk (Hymn for the Weekend) You have until December 12th, 2017, at 7:00pm EST, to submit your submissions for this challenge. The results may be later than expected because we will have a special guest judge for this challenge! We will have a special guest judge for the remaining challenges actually! This challenge's guest judge is ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JustMathDance! Good luck and have fun! 'Critiques' James: Welcome back to Just Create! Here to critique with me is JustMathDance! It's great to have you here! Math: Yas! I'm very excited to be doing this and to be honest, I'm very curious to see what y'all have made! Let's get to the critiques! First song up is Adventure of a Lifetime. No grades will be present during this challenge, per surprise. The prize is 150 points for the winner ONLY. First up, JDisbae. Adventure of a Lifetime Jdisbae Math: Hm....i think the background is okay, but the coaches don't fit the background at all in my opinion, and also the song itself..... James: The background is nice, but like Math said, I don't really think the coaches fit with the background. I like the color schemes, and I think they fit. I don't think it's a great square for the song unfortunately. JDLover12 Math: Hm...like what i said bout JDisbae's square, the coach doesn't fit the song in my opinion, but the background would be nice for it! James: I am very disappointed. This square doesn't fit the song whatsoever. The coach has nice color, but it's very bland. The background is cool, but doesn't fit the song for me. Matusmati Math: Man....i'm speechless!! IT'S TRUELY AWESOME!!! I really love this concept you brought for this song (though it could be the perfect one to be on JD :3)!!! All i can say is "CAN U GIMME A SIGNATURE PLSSSS?!?!" heheh :vvv James: I love this square. It has a great concept, like Math stated. I love the geometric theme. While I don't think this is the perfect fit for the song, I think it's awesome. Great job Matusmati. Ozcar Liamz Math: Soo.....i like the background style and also the outline you added to the dancer, but in my opinion the dancer itself doesn't seem to fit the song at all, you know?! The background could maybe fit, but I don't think so.... James: I think I'm going to disagree with you on this Math. It reminds me of the music video, and I think the dancer is great, as well as the background. I do think the color scheme could be different. It's very colorful for this song, which is something strange in my opinion. ZodiacGiraffe Math: Wow! I love your edit!! By the way, the coach in my opinion doesn't fit the background at all. I love the background though! It really fits it! James: I love this background; it's a perfect fit for the song. The dancer doesn't fit the background as well as it could in my opinion. I do love the pop art kind of vibe, so great job on that. Hymn For The Weeknd JDisbae Math: I love that coach omg!! I could really imagine a routine with that coach and background!! Great work!! James: There isn't much to say for this one. I also could imagine a routine like this! Great job, a great improvement on your other square. JDLover12 Math: Hm....i can't see the song with that concept at all, like....the coach looks good, buut....i just feel like they don't fit each other (coach, background, and song together) James: Did you use the same coach for the two songs? It doesn't seem you put a lot of effort in to either of your fanmades. I'm very disappointed. Matusmati Math: Well....to be so honest I love how you made the background, like....its vibe! But....the coaches..hm....in my opinion, even being pretty good, they don't seem to fit the theme at all, "u know?!" :vv James: I love this background, and I love your coaches. I just don't think the square really fits the song though. If it was for a better fitting song that Hymn for the Weekend, I feel like it would've been even more amazing! Ozcar Liamz Math: I'm also speechless with this one!! I LOVE IT!! I'd love to see a routine with that concept! It's pretty good!! Yaaass!! James: This is the best square for the song. I have no complaints. It's actually perfect. An amazing background and coach. Awesome job! ZodiacGiraffe Math: Yas! It looks good, even tho i don't see it as a Classic routine, it looks pretty fine for a Sweat routine!! The clothes, the bkg.....all is perfect for an alternate!! James: When Math mentions it as a sweat routine, I think he has a point on that. I don't see it as a classic routine either, but it looks very good for a sweat routine. However, I was asking for a classic routine, so it's a bit of a let down. Results The winner of 150 points is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Matusmati! You will get 150 points! Ozcar Liamz and ZodiacGiraffe, you guys place 2nd and 3rd and get 75 and 50 points respectively. However, someone must go today. The loser is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JDLover12, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. Thanks for playing. James: That's it for our show today! Thank you JustMathDance for being a guest judge with me! It's been extremely fun to judge with you! Math: No problems man! Thank you for having me as a guest!! I loved doing that!! All was perfect!! And also y'all: stay ready to make your best to get on the top for the next episodes!! See yaa soon guys :vv Thank you guys for watching, and we'll see you in the penultimate episode, where 1 contestant will unfortunately fall short of the finale. Category:Blog posts